This invention relates to a weaving loom blade crossbar that comprises in its longitudinal direction, two edge areas separated one from the other by a median area, with one of the edge areas strengthened in the longitudinal direction of the crossbeam by a material that contains an armature of fibers, and with the other edge area that consists essentially of metal, carrying a heddle member and displaying, possibly, at least one slit that extends at least partly opposite this member.
More specifically, the invention aims at proposing a weaving loom blade that is relatively light and yet very strong and rigid in order to be suitable for high speed weaving looms in which the blades are then subjected to very great to and fro accelerations.
Another objective of this invention is a weaving loom blade crossbar made to high constructional precision standards, in particular where the linearity of the heddle member is concerned.